Rise of The Spartan:The Ultimate Life Form
by Jonathan579
Summary: When a new hero whose power rivals the Sentry mysteriously appears and opposes Norman Osborn and his Dark Avengers, The Marvel Universe is changed drastically as a result. Dark Reign AU and onward. Spider-Man X Ms. Marvel, OC X Scarlet Witch


**Disclaimer: All properties and characters are owned by Marvel.  
**

**Note: Inspired by the works of RECKLESS SOLDIER-MS, Reborn Dark Phoenix, and Dakkaman777.  
**

**This will be mostly AU, starting with Dark Reign and onwards.  
**

**Main Pairings: Spider-Man/Ms. Marvel, OC/Scarlet Witch  
**

In an undisclosed location, a lone figure was currently watching the recent exploits of earth's mightiest heroes, the Avengers, The X-Men, and the Fantastic Four on multiple TV screens. He had been watching them for 10 years now, seeing the heroes save the world on a daily basis but also seeing them go through the greatest of tragedies. He knew almost everything about each and every hero and villain, their secret identities, all of their powers and abilities, and even their personal histories. He took his time observing all of the events leading up to this point. The Disassembling of the Avengers, The mutant decimation on M-Day, The Civil War that divided the heroes onto opposing sides, The Hulk's revenge, The Skrull Invasion, The coming of Hope Summers the Mutant Messiah, and most recently Norman Osborn being held as the world's greatest hero after killing the Skrull Queen Veranke. He now was the new director of SHIELD now renamed HAMMER and is now the leader of his very own team of Avengers consisting of former villains and heroes with known mental problems. Osborn even went as far as to steal one of Tony Stark's Iron Man armors and dubbing himself the Iron Patriot. The figure knew exactly about Osborn's actions during his reign and what lengths he would go to keep himself in power.

After he was done going over all of the footage, the figure got up in which his true face was shown. He had black hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, and his most distinguishing feature was a scar that ran down his left eye. Unlike the other metahumans he didn't wore a costume but only casual clothing. It consisted of a black zipped up hoodie, a black T-shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, and black tennis shoes. His name was Jonathan Bolanos and but he was also better known as the Spartan. Jonathan then walked over to the armory of his secret base to retrieve his weapons. The room itself was filled with advanced weaponry and technology that was beyond human capability. He had kept all of this hidden from the likes of SHIELD, SWORD, and even terrorist organizations like Hydra and AIM. As far he knew they didn't even know this base existed. Preserved on the wall were two chained blades. Their design featured horned demon faces on the hilts, pronounced hooks on their lower edges, and an intricate pattern of orange stripes on the flat sides of the blades. These were known as the Blades of Exile and they were considered to be on the same level as Thor's hammer Mjolnir. After examining them to see if they were in top condition, Jonathan sheathed them on his back and went to grab his other equipment. Hanging on the wall was a golden armlet that was constituted into three main parts, the upper shoulder section, the biceps section and the lower arm section. The design seen in the two lower parts resemble to horn images, which is meant to represent the animal known as the ram. This armor was known as the Golden Fleece. After putting the armor on his right arm he did some punches and kicks to see if he was in good shape, he needed to be for the upcoming battles ahead. After 10 years of intense training on harnessing his immense power, pushing his body and mind to their very limits, and mastering thousands of techniques he was ready to challenge the world's most powerful beings. Osborn's reign has gone on long enough and if Jonathan didn't stop him the world will be dragged into darkness. He could sense what was coming. He needed to bring new hope to the world's heroes and restore things to the way they were before the Registration Act. His other priority was to collect a few mystical objects unless they fall to the wrong. Power such as that should not be held by anyone. 

"I will protect this world, even if I have to put my life on the line." He muttered to himself.

After making sure he had everything he needed, he went outside through the hidden entrance of the base. Outside the entrance you could see that the entire fortress was on a series of cliffs and bluffs overlooking the Atlantic Ocean. This was on an island that has never been discovered and Jonathan preferred to keep it that way until he could learn to trust the entire superhero community. There was no turning back now and his actions to come will change the course of history forever.

Engulfing himself in a red aura, The Spartan flew off straight to New York City. 

_**And that true believers is where are story truly begins. For the continuity this is set in Dark Reign but before The List arc.**_

My OC is based on the characters Kratos, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Vegeta.

This story will include characters from various corners of the Marvel Universe.  


_**Certain events will be altered since this is an AU.  
**_

_**Characters such as Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, Wolverine, and the Scarlet Witch will have play big roles in this story.  
**_

_**So what do you guys think of this concept? How can I make this better? Who do you want The Spartan to fight in the next chapter? Be sure to leave a review in the comments section.**_


End file.
